The Hidden Student
by Ilikepie1079
Summary: A weapon named Mitsu, is hidden and finally gets to see the world. Kazu, a miester with a horrible secret, goes to the DWMA. Mitsu and Kazu end up together and must face hardships. They find friends and find love in some individuals. But most importantly, they find out secrets from each others past. Read and enjoy!
1. Prologue 1: Mitsu

**(I do not own Soul Eater in any way. But I do own my characters. Please don't sue me. Also, it's pronounced Meet,su- Mitsu)**

Mitsu groaned as her eyes slid open. She sat up. Her bright blue pants dragged on the floor as she stumbled into the kitchen. She had on a lime green t-shirt that was almost too small. Mitsu rubbed her eyes and examined a small note that was left near a plate with food on it. The plate held bacon and eggs. They were warm. A note read: 'Morning, Mitsu, Here's breakfast. Have a great day.' "Thanks Dad." Mitsu murmured. She grabbed a fork. She stuffed her face with the food. She cleaned her plate. She lumbered up the stairs and then wabbled into her room. Her long brown hair covered her vision. She soon took a shower and dressed.  
Mitsu stood in front of her mirror with a brush in hand. She brushed her hair and stood looking at herself. Her turquoise eyes reflected in the small mirror. Mitsu smiled. She wore a white undershirt with a light green sweater with no sleeves on top, a blue miniskirt, and a dark blue tie. She had black boots that had bolts in rings. (Basically a Maka look-like) She pulled her hair back into a braid. Mitsu sighed. Her father had so much fun at the DWMA.  
She stood at the door and sat a small note near the door. Mitsu slipped outside and started walking from the house to the bookstore. She passed by many people. Most were students of the DWMA. Mitsu sighed. She felt like she would never get to go there. She finally reached the bookstore. The little bell tinged and her eyes lit up when she saw Joe sitting behind the counter.  
"Joe! How have you been?" Mitsu greeted him.  
"Just fine. So, how was the book?" Joe inquired.  
"It was wonderful!" Mitsu smiled. Then, the bell chimed again. Mitsu turned to see Maka Albarn.  
"Hey Joe!" Maka said. She walked up to the counter and turned her head to Mitsu. "Hello, who are you?" She asked. Mitsu stood frozen and then replied.  
"I'm, uh, Mitsu. I'm just here for a book." Mitsu felt like she couldn't breathe. She had said her name, her father would not be happy.  
"Hi there, Mitsu. I'm-" Maka was cut off.  
"Maka Albarn. I know a lot of people from the DWMA." Mitsu said not hesitating. Maka looked at her in confusion.  
"I haven't seen you there." Maka questioned.  
"I don't go there, I just know a lot of meisters and weapons. Also, your quite famous." Mitsu lied at the last part. Maka nodded and turned to Joe.  
"So, you have my book?" Maka asked. Joe nodded and grabbed a small book. Maka paid for the book and said goodbye to Mitsu.  
"So, any good books?" Luisa asked Joe.  
"Here," Joe pulled out a book that read, The Hidden One. It had a light blue cover and the words were silver. Mitsu paid and ran home after saying goodbye. She reached home and noticed her dad wasn't home. She sighed in relief. Mitsu got to work cleaning and making dinner.  
The door opened.  
"Dad!" Mitsu rushed forward and hugged her father. He hugged back. "So how was teaching today?" Luisa asked.  
"We only got ready for the first day of school." He replied.  
"I made dinner, Dad." Mitsu had prepared a fine dish and helped her father to the table.  
"You don't always have to call me dad. I'm fine with Dr. Stein." Stien mentioned. Mitsu smiled.  
"No, your my father." Mitsu stated.  
"Your not my real kid." Stien said as he dived into his food.  
"I know." Mitsu rolled her eyes. She knew she was adopted. Stien smiled. They ate in silence. After, they talked.  
"Sooooooo, when will I ever be able to go to the DWMA?" Luisa asked. Stien looked at her nonchalantly. "Please!" Mitsu begged.  
"You ask this every night." Stien looked away. He stayed quiet. Mitsu groaned, when will he let her go? Everyone, like everyone went to the DWMA. Mitsu needed real training, not just her father coaching her. Yeah, she was a little special, but she was a weapon, she longed for a classroom. Stien finally spoke. "I asked Lord Death." Mitsu looked at him. Stien looked down. "And, he said yes." Mitsu jumped up.  
"WOOOO! I finally can go!" Mitsu scrambled over to the surprised professor. She hugged him.  
"Calm down." Stien uttered, barely able to breathe from Mitsu squeezing him. She let go.  
"Thank you soooooooo much!" Mitsu grin was from ear to ear. "Thank you." She whispered.  
"Now go clean up and go to bed." Stien stood up and grabbed his chair with wheels and flew of into another room. Mitsu smiled and cleaned up the dishes and went to bed.

**Did you like it? Do you hate it? I don't know. Please leave any feedback. I know it's short. Next chapter will be way longer. :3. **


	2. Prologue 2: Kazu

"Mom, why do I have to go?" Kazu asked his mother who was washing the dishes at the sink.

"Kazu, you were accepted into the DWMA. They chose you." His mother washed off the bowl that had a bit of rice in it. "Besides your father went there and got a great education." His mother washed out the sink and came to sit with him at the small wooden table that sat next to the kitchen. Kazu loved the table, his father had given it to him after he...left the rest of the family. "They also have a specifc partner that will suit you after the," Kazu's mother paused, "the accident." Kazu stiffened. He hated the secret no person knew except him and his mother. His partner would find out. His reputation would be ruined.

CRASH! Kazu jumped a bit with his mother. They exchanged a glance for a moment. Kazu looked at his mother's beautiful blue eyes. Her dark brown hair glistened in the light from the opened window. Her eyes look tired. Her face looked worn out, but she was a very beautiful woman, especially when his father fell in love with her.

"BOYS!" His mother yelled to any open door. Three little boys toddled in and looked down.

"Yes mom?" They said in unison. The small six-year-old triplets had gotten in enough trouble that they knew how to act.

"What was that loud noise?" His mother questioned. The biggest one came forward and replied,

"The vase." Kazu's mother sighed.

"The 5th time this week. Tadao, Tadashi, Tadasu." His mother looked at each of them. They flinched when their mother said each of their names. "Clean it up." Tadao looked up and opened his mouth as if he were about to protest. Then, he closed his mouth and looked down with his brothers. They left the room. Kazu sighed. He remembered when he broke the vase. But he only had broken it once.

His mother sighed and looked back at Kazu. She smiled. "So no matter what, I am going?" Kazu implied. His mother nodded. Kazu's eyes shifted back to the paper. Shinagmi-sama requested him. But what about his mother? She would have no real man in the house with her anymore. Ever since his father left, he had played the role. He help his little brothers with everything. He protected his family. At least it would be one less mouth to feed. Kazu's little brothers came in carrying shards of the broken vase. His mother stood up and grabbed the glue from the cabinet. Kazu dismissed himself to his small compacted room.

Kazu layed on his bed, staring at the paper that requested that he go to the DWMA. His mind lingered to who might his partner be. A guy who had muscles and didn't need a weapon form to crush people, or a nerdy guy who got picked on. Kazu then thought of maybe he go a girl partner. He stiffened again. No, no girl partner. He could not have one. He wanted to have his options open. If he had a girl for a partner, he wouldn't be able to even talk to another girl. He shuddered. That was why his father might have left. Kazu's father was a miester, like him. His father first dated his weapon, but, it didn't work out. They ended up having fights and broke up. They dated other people and that's how his father and mother met. Kazu suddenly felt sorrow creep up on him. He missed his father. Kazu gritted his teeth. No, he would not be sad. Suddenly, Tadao, the smallest of his brothers, walked in.

"Hey Kazu!" Tadao smiled and excliamed making Kazu snap out of his sadness. Kazu sat up and smiled at his littlest brother. Kazu had bonded with Tadao more than any of his other brothers.

"Hey lil' bro!" Tadao ran over to Kazu and jumped into his lap. "What do you need?" Kazu inquired.

"Are you going to leave just like Dad did?" Tadao answered.

"No. I will come back." Kazu affirmed.

"Are you going to be strong and protect us?"

"Yes, I promise."

"I will miss you."

"I will miss you, too little Tadao." Kazu kissed his forehead. Tadao smiled. Their mother called for Tadao and he leaped off Kazu's lap.

"Bye big brother." Tadao left. Kazu felt a giant wave of remorse crush him. Kazu waved at his little brother. Tadao left. Kazu collapsed on his bed. A tear slipped from his eye. He quickly wiped it and treasured his last moments at his house.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

*Mitsu POV*

Mitsu laid in her bed. Dr. Stein told her that night that she was going to already have a partner. She was excited for tomorrow. The first day of school.


	3. Chapter 1: The First Day

**Once again, I don't own Soul Eater or any of their characters. I only own Mitsu and Kazu.**

**Black Star: Am I in this one?**

**Blackscar1079: Maybe, maybe not.**

* * *

*Mitsu POV*

Mitsu had everything laying on her bed. She was ready. The first day, no biggie. Though, this kid named Blackstar, Stien's mentioned once or twice, was probably gonna fight her. Well, too bad he was going to lose. Mitsu smiled. A mouth-watering smell lingered into her room. She licked her lips. Her father must have prepared breakfast. She finshed her braid that ran down her back. It was French braid that she had made herself. It was a bit sloppy. Mitsu shrugged. She could fix it later. She grabbed her school books and ran into the kitchen. There, Dr. Stien was flipping a pancake and catching it, easily. Bacon sat on two plates next to the heated stove.

"Hey Dad!" Mitsu smiled and grabbed a bit of bacon and nibbled on it. Stien looked over and grinned back.

"Good morning. Ready for your first day?" Stien flipped the pancake on the pan.

"Totally! I can't belive I am finally going to the DWMA." Mitsu's smiled grew.

"Eat up." Stien slid the perfectly made pancake on to Mitsu's plate. Mitsu licked her lips and grabbed a fork that Stien slid over to her.

"Thank you!" Mitsu smiled then dived into her plate. Stien ate a bit. Once Mitsu finished, Stien cleaned the plates and utensils they had used. Stien grabbed his teacher books. Then he faltered.

"What?" Mitsu tilted her head a bit. A piece of hair fell to her face. Stien set the books down and walked behind Mitsu. He undid her hair and started re-braiding it. They both were silent. Stien finished and Mitsu's hair was perfect. Stien picked up his books.

"I leave early, but you can start walking." Stien slipped out the door. Mitsu sighed. She gathered her books and glided out the door. She walked in the crisp air to the school.

*Kazu's POV*

Kazu's mother stuffed his books in his hands and said goodbye. They hugged and Kazu hugged all of his brothers. They vowed to protect their mother. Kazu then left. He walked in the cool crisp air.

His black suit that had screws for buttons, slided over his body. He hated uniforms, but this wasn't all that bad. His black hair occasionally fell into his face. Kazu only blew it at it. He tucked his free hand in his pocket. He heard his footsteps echo around him. The stores that surrounded him were only just opening. Kazu shrugged. Whatever, who cared about getting coffee at this time in the morning. He saw a long line in front of the coffee shop. Cancel that thought.

Finally, he got to the school. There were people heading in. He followed them in. Kazu headed towards the Death Room. He had only just gotten directions. Kazu waltzed in.

There stood Shinigami-sama, Lord Death. Kazu heard footsteps behind him. He glanced back, wondering who it was.

There was a girl, she was small and wore a white undershirt that puffed up on the shoulders. On top of the undershirt, she had a light green sweater it had no sleeves and was a v-neck. Her dark blue miniskirt moved a bit with each step. And her lighter blue tie bounced against her small chest. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a perfect braid. She had thick boots that had screws in lines. She held a few books with her. The girl looked around, curious. Kazu wondered who was this nice looking girl?

"Hello, ahh, you must be Kazu," Shinigami-sama looked over at him, "and you must be Mitsu." Shinigami-sama changed his gaze to the girl. Mitsu had stopped walking when she reached Kazu. Kazu felt a nice smelling sent tingle his nose. It must be from Mitsu. Kazu looked her over for a second, then saw her brillient turqouise eyes. They stood out the most. Kazu shifted his gaze to the giant black Shinigami in front of him.

"I have called you here today to say that you two are partners." Shinigami said to each of them. Kazu's mouth opened. That was it? No disscusion, no get prepared, just 'you two are partners'. Kazu then realized, he had been partnered with a girl. No, no, no, no, no, just NO! Worst partner to have. And he had to live with her. Urk, worst day ever. "Now scurry off to class," Shinigami-sama turned. Kazu turned and walked out the door, followed by his "partner".

*Mitsu POV*

A boy, really? He was nice looking, but Mitsu didn't need a boy as a partner. Besides, he looked to scrawny. Why would they pair her up with him? Mitsu walked behind her partner Kazu. Did they even have the same wave length? Would they even get along? Mitsu pulled a small frown on her face. Mitsu watched him walk, it was actually pretty graceful. At least they would be able to dodge. Mitsu sighed. There was no hope for them. Mitsu walked into the classroom after Kazu.

Mitsu saw two empty seats and walked there motioning Kazu to come with her. They walked up the steps, Mitsu in the lead. Mitsu sat and Kazu sat next to her but looked away. Mitsu looked at her other side, it was, Maka! Mitsu felt a little wave of relief. Maka sat there reading with a white-haired boy with his head on the desk, snoring a bit.

Stien walked in and motioned to each Mitsu and Kazu, saying their names and introducing them, quickly. Class started. Mitsu knew the lesson pretty well, but she still took notes. Maka hadn't seen her yet. Mitsu saw Maka was interested in the lesson, probably it was about the best way to charge an enemy.

Class was over soon. Mitsu was standing up when Maka finally saw her and recognized her.

"Mitsu? From the bookstore? You're going to school here?" Maka asked Mitsu.

"Yep, I finally was able to go." Mitsu smiled at Maka. Maka smiled back.

"Hey, my partner, Soul, and I were going to play basketball with a few of other friends. Wanna join?" Maka asked, motioning to the white-haired boy who still was asleep. Maka looked over. "MAKA CHOP!" Maka brought her book down, hard, on Soul's head. Soul jumped up.

"OUCH!" He yelled. Mitsu smiled a bit. Soul rubbed his head. Maka stood with her hands on her hips, frowning. Soul looked Maka straight in the eyes.

"What was that for?" Soul spat.

"Falling asleep in class," Maka asserted, "Now let's go, we will be late for the basketball game."

"When did you get excited for basketball?" Soul asked.

"Since I had a friend that would read with me." Maka turned. Mitsu saw Kazu stand up. Mitsu walked behind him.

Breaking the silence between them, while Soul and Maka argued, Mitsu said to Kazu, "So are you coming to the basketball game?" Kazu looked back but kept walking. He looked like he was considering his options. He nodded.

"Why not? I like a good basketball game." Kazu smiled. Mitsu wondered why. When the group made it's way to the front of the school, there stood a blue spiky haired boy with a star on his shoulder. A black-haired girl stood next to him with a shy demnor. The spiky haired boy looked straight at Kazu and Mitsu.

"AH! New kids, I, the great BLACK STAR, challenge you weaklings to a battle!" Black Star yelled loudly. Kids around them turned to face either Black Star or Kazu and Mitsu. Maka and Soul stepped away.

Mitsu whispered to Kazu. "What kind of weapon do like?"

Kazu whispered back quickly, "Sword, if you can." Mitsu nodded and transformed. She jumped up and landed in Kazu's arms as a sword. Kazu tightened his hands around the hilt. Everyone stared at the gleaming sword of iron. It was thin and the hilt was black. The sword was sharp. Kazu stood tall with the sword in his right hand facing down. Black Star leered.

"Tsubaki, chain scythe mode." Black Star said, barely audible. Tsubaki transformed. Black Star held the shining chain scythe and stood, casting wicked smile. The people surrounding them stepped back a few feet away. There was a giant crowd. Mitsu sighed. Hopefully this turned out the best.

*Maka's POV*

Maka looked around. Stien had stepped into the front row with her father. They both stood watching. She turned to face the fight. Black Star grinned while Kazu stood tense. All was quiet and still. The wind blew Kazu's hair into his face for a second. Then, Black Star rushed over to Kazu and flung on of the sythes. For second Kazu was there, then there was air. Black Star stopped. He looked around. Blackstar was flung into the air. Kazu stood where Black Star had been. Black Star landed with a thud in front of Stien. Black Star stood up with his weapon. He looked very angry. "Tsubaki, Ninja sword mode."

Well, Black Star never loses, right? "Soul Rensonance!" Black Star and Tsubaki chimed. "AHHH!" Black Star's soul began to expand. Maka watched. Black Star's soul was 3 times bigger than Mitsu's and Kazu's soul. "Speed Star." Black Star was only a bit visible. He ran to Kazu swinging the small sword, only to clash with Mitsu.

"Tsk, tsk." Kazu smirked and then disappeared. Black Star fell to the ground. Tsubaki scattered away from him. He felt a foot smash into his face. Stuck on the ground, Black Star tried to roll and struggle away. But, it was no use. Kazu's foot was stable enough to keep him there.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki called out. She had transformed back into a human but had her pony tail turned into part of a chain scythe. She threw it at Kazu, hoping to distract him, but it hit Mitsu and bounced off.

"Surrender?" Kazu asked.

"Never." Black Star uttered.

"Well too bad. Your going to have to." Kazu smiled.

"Fine, I s-s-surrender." Black Star barely announced. Kazu picked up his foot and threw Mitsu in the air. Mitsu turned human, flipped then landed on her feet.

"That was a little to easy." Mitsu smiled. The crowd then rushed towards the winners.

"Stop," Stien said. The crowd froze. "Go home, you all have homework to finish." The crowd dispersed. Maka ran up to Mitsu.

"That was, AMAZING!" Maka shouted.

"Eh, I've seen better." Soul shrugged.

"Thank you Maka." Mitsu smiled.

"How did you defeat Black Star? Your soul was tiny." Maka investigated.

"Concealing," Kazu answered. Maka stood puzzled for a second. But, snapped out of it.

"So still up for some b-ball?" Maka beamed.

"We will see you!" Mitsu exclaimed. "Better go get in comfortable clothes, bye!" Mitsu waved walking beside Kazu.

"Let's go home, Soul," Maka grabbed Soul's wrist and ran to their apartment.

* * *

**Do you guys like where this is going? Or not? Want to be added in? Questions or Comments? REVIEW.**


End file.
